island of the dinosaurs
by Max Saturday Korchak
Summary: after an accident in hawaii the saturdays and wadi go to an island where people mysteriously disapear to inspect and stop this phenonema. Sorry but i wont be able to update for a while because my computer charger broke im so sorryi
1. Chapter 1

Island of dinosaurs

Zak's p.o.v

Wadi: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Zak: of course not why do you think we are trying it.

Fisk: eesaw woo rarr! Translated to let's do this

Zak: see even Fisk thinks we should do this

Wadi: not encouraging, everyone got there extreme temp suit on?

Zak: hey that was my line

Wadi: I stole your line just like I stole your belt

Zak: *pants fall down*

Everyone: *laughing*

Then they all jumped in Mauna loa Fisk and magma jumped in first then komodo and sunshine and finally Zak, wadi, max. After that they played with the lava and eventually found the volcano was about to erupt .

Doc and drews pov

Drew: Hey where are the kids

Doc; they said they were going diving they did not say where though

Drew; lets go check their location I finally sewed that tracking chip in zak's underwear

Back at the air ship

Drew; the chip must be broken cause it says they're in the volcano


	2. Chapter 2

How the heck did they find us?

Doc and drew pov

Doc; hey drew I went to get a diving suit I noticed some extreme temp suits are missing let's check communications

Drew; if they're in the volcano they're in big trouble it's about to blow

~back in the volcano~

Wadis pov

Wadi; everyone we NEED to get out it will erupt in 30 minutes

Everyone; ok*leaves*

~twenty minutes later~

Zak; please don't make it erupt

Mysterious voices; please hurry we can't hold it back but we can make it weaker

Wadi; we made it, look there's the airship

~back on the air ship~

No one's pov

Doc; what were you thinking you could have been killed!

Zak; sorry I heard these voices telling me to swim in the volcano and to bring friends

Doc; *yelling* you risked people's lives over a voice

Drew; Zak sweetie when did you start hearing voices?

Zak; after Antarctica whenever I used my kur powers like for example when I decided to do a sweep for cryptids I heard the voice

Cp;*beep beep*

Drew; uhoh this is bad the cp just picked up some major cryptid ok were going to new guniea t-rex like cryptids we'll be there in the morning everyone go try to get some sleep

Everyone; ok

Doc; there haven't been reports like this for 250 years

Drew; I know


	3. cool dinosaurs

Drew; everyone were here

Zon; aaaakk

Zak; she remembers the duah, don't worry girl he's not here anymore and if he is I'll protect you

Doc; everyone spread out Zak, wadi, max bring the cryptids go search in the jungle we don't want to cause a scene in the city drew and I will go ask around in the city got it meet back here in 8 hours ok be careful.

Everyone; ok

~max's pov~

_So basically we were going to look for dinosaurs has Jurassic park taught my parents nothing? _

Doc; is everyone clear on the plan Zak and Max use there kur powers to subdue the creature then Zon and root beer (root beer is a thunderbird) lift a large net and then you four put these stakes in the ground.

Ulraj; *walks in* hi everyone how are you

Everyone; aaaaahhhhhhh

Max; where did you come from?

Ulraj; well I am not really sure how I got here with you guys I just go with the flow

Wadi; same here

Doc; guess the kids just got a new teammate

Max; ok let's go

~two hours later~

~wadi's pov~

Zak; what's that rustling

Suddenly a pack of velociraptor attack but thankfully Zak and his sister Max (yes she is a girl) manage to calm them down. "Ok good news we don't need to use the nets let's take them and their eggs back to the airship for safe relocation. "Said Zak, soon Zak calls in the airship and his parents. When they arrived the dinosaurs were put into the containment unit and the eggs into an incubator, they had to give a full report on what happened after that they were playing Mario kart on the Wii when a t-rex attacked

Authors rant

Please review it makes me feel better and thanks to hollyleaf15 for helping me with grammar sorry for not updating my computer was broken will try to update more often. Death to Barney. Flames are also welcome


End file.
